A Gift Gone Wrong
by YinYangHeart
Summary: The years at Warrior U University are coming to an end. After 3 long years of friendship, Finn decides to give Harv a powerful gift. What happens when that gift falls into the wrong hands, or worse, hooves? Finn/Harv pairing. Rated T for safety.
1. A Royal Moring

**Chapter 1**

**A Royal Morning**

The illuminating rays of the morning sun slowly made their way over onto Finn's handsome slumbering face. He stirred and rolled over to avoid the sun's rays that were hitting his hidden orbs of sapphire, but to no avail. He soon let out an annoyed groan and slowly, but gracefully sat up on his very fancy huge bed. He then stretched while letting out a slight yawn. Opening his orbs reluctantly, he oscillated around his room. It wasn't until his bright azure orbs met another pair in a mirror that sat across from him. The said mirror rested upon a fancy looking nightstand, but the hideous reflection straing back was not at all too fancy looking, which was the trick that finally "woke up" the golden haired adolescent.

"AHH! WHO ARE YOU?! Oh….it's me…AHH IT'S ME!" In a flash he quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. An hour later he finally emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist and another wrapped around his scalp, covering his soaking wet locks of gold.

"Ahhhh, that's much better. I can't imagine what Harv would think if he saw me looking like that" he mused to himself before releasing a sigh of relief. He took a long deep breath while puffing his smooth wet chest out, only to soon coughing out loud. "Ugh..I think I used too much lavender perfume" he hacked, but shrugged it off. Looking at his calendar, Finn noticed a marked day. "Hm? What's this?" he said softly while walking closer to the calendar.

When he was close enough, his eyes widen at what day it was. "Oh my gosh! Today is our last day at the university! No…It's the last day of our LAST YEAR AT THE UNIVERSITY!"

That's right. It had been three years since Finn came to Knight University. Three years since he met Harv. For a second, Finn had lost himself in thought, a soft sigh escaping his partially parted lips. An image of Harv soon appearing within his mind; his dark tanned skin, his dark-copper chromed dread locks that had grown longer over the years, along with his height and wide masculine structured torso. He had really toned up over those three years indeed.

Finn had also gained a bit of muscle, but not as much as Harv did, mainly from being on diet most of his life. His blonde hair had also gotten a little longer, but he preferred having it short. His height frame almost reached Harv's, but he was still smaller by a few inches. Both had changed a lot over the years, and not just their looks. Harv had really grown into being the "hero" more than Finn. Harv grew up to be a warm-hearted, strong, protective and very brave kind of hero. Though Finn did his best to be all those things, he could not bring himself to being brave when it came to horses. Especially if one was a psychotic little pink and white unicorn with a hunger to get it's hooves on his skull. Finn knew for sure Harv was going to graduate and become a real knight.

The only reason Finn was graduating was because his mother threaten the teacher's life a few times. "Oh mother, there's no way I will ever become a knight like Harv. OH! I wonder if she finished that potion yet" he said, quickly snapping back into reality. He quickly ran into his ridiculously large closet and got dressed. Once ready, he ran into his mother's chamber where he usually found her working on new spells and trying them out on the neighbors. Like that Snow White woman. It shocked him when his mother's Poison apple didn't work on her the first try.

"Alright…just one more dab of sulfur salt, there! Perfect! Now we'll see who the fairest of them all is" Leenan smirked to herself while holding up a green apple.

Suddenly the door to her chamber slams open and Finn bursts in yelling, "MOTHER!"

"AHH!" she screamed dropping the apple into the cauldron, watching it dissolve. "Kya! Finnegan, what have you done?! I WORKED ALL NIGHT ON THE POISON APPLE! It was going to get rid of that pretty fraud next door for sure!" she yelled and whimpered.

"Uhuh, like it was supposed to do last time? Speaking of that, mother where is the potion I asked you to make last week?"

The alabaster haired bruja gazed at her son with a puzzled expression upon her visage, but soon realized what he was talking about. She pirouetted her frame and made her way over to a cabinet. Opening it, she reached in and pulled out a small vile with a glowing blue liquid inside.

"Here…I still don't understand why you need it though. What could you possibly want with a wish caster potion? Don't I give you everything? Isn't your life already good enough as it is?" she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

Finn chuckled and placed the vile in his bag. "It's not for me mother, it's for Ha-a friend!" he said with a big bright smile on his face.

_"Does he think I'm oblivious?"_ Leenan thought to herself, while still giving Finn a suspicious look. But she soon shrugged it off and walked over to her cauldron. Pivoting her head slightly, she spoke, "I see, well be careful and make sure to give it to ONLY your so called "friend". That potion will work on anything that has a wish and will grant whatever wish the user to makes, real."

Finn simply smiled again and nodded his crown rapidly. "Yes! Don't worry mother! Well, I best hurry, since it's the last day and all, BYE!" he yelled, and then ran out the door before his mother could say another word. His mother rolled her eyes and looked down into her cauldron and sighed. "Maybe I should turn him into a girl after all. At least that way I would have a grandchild or two" she chuckled to herself.

**Hi there! I actually has this story for a long ass time, since**

**the Warrior U fan-fic contest, but never thought of posting**

**it here until now. Hope you guys enjoy. It's just a little something**

**while my other stories are on hold. -Lacking motivation-**

**This story is also not yet finished, but it's getting there as well. XD**

**Anyways, Warrior U characters belong to Hot-Choc!**

**Enjoy and please review. ^ ^**


	2. An Ear For An Ear

**Chapter 2**

**Ear For An Ear**

Finn hummed a tune to himself while playing his little harp on his way to the university. It helped to take his mind off bad things, like Hevvin. He had told Harv the day before to not pick him up because he wanted to surprise him later with the potion in class. He knew Harv would probably take the potion before they even got to the school so he needed the timing to be perfect in order for the potion to work properly.

_"Heheh, I can't wait to see the look on his face. When was the last time I gave him anything?"_ Finn thought to himself as he strolled. He soon realized this was actually the first time he had ever done anything for Harv. "Oh wow….then this better be worth it!" he yelled with pure bliss.

No sooner did he take a few more steps, did a rustling sound came. He quickly halted in his tracks and held the harp to his chest tightly. His breathing quickened while his azure oculars grew slightly wide, faint drops of sweat slid down the side of his forehead as he oscillated his surroundings, thinking to himself, _"Oh no! Of all the days to show up, why today?!" _

Ever since Harv accidently sliced Hevvin's left lobe with his training sword months ago, they hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of the unicorn. Finn was beyond happy of the incident, but as always, Harv felt badly for the poor beast. Finn cautiously took a few steps forward, but came to another halt when he heard more rustling.

Then slowly, with cunning yet elegant grace, Finn's worst nightmare emerged from behind thick brushes of forest foliage. In silence, said beast stepped forward until it stood before the terrified blond. The years have also changed Hevvin, miraculously. His horn had grown longer by 5 inches along with 2 inches of width. And despite Finn's height change, Hevvin now reached up to his shoulders, while his horn surpassed him completely. His severed left lobe gave a slight twitch, reminding the blond of the reason why Hevvin had been gone for so long. But could such a blow truly cause the hoofed beast to vanish for such a period of time, not to mention an increase of his hatred?

Finn gasped and quickly stumbled back, soon tripping over and falling onto his rear. He winced at the pain, but looked up at the demented unicorn that was now towering over his slim frame with a look far more psychotic than it did years before. Quick as his frame allowed it, Finn rose and turned to run, not daring to look back. After a few short minutes of running, Finn found himself panting heavily while leaning against a lush tree. Slowly, he slid to the ground while holding onto his harp and bag tightly.

"M-my god…that w-was..cl-close…" he spoke with rasp labored breathes. Finn then gasped again. Quickly, he opened his bag and rummaged through his things until he found what he was looking for. He lets out a sigh of relief as he brought out the vile that held Harv's potion. "Oh thank goodness…it's safe" he said softly before placing it back into his bag. After catching his breath, Finn stood up and looked around to make sure his surroundings were clear. He smiles and begins walking back to the road that leads to the university.

"Heh, dumb animal…he might be scary and deadly, but at least I'm smarter and faster" he said gleefully to himself as he walked on.

No sooner did he vocalize such articulation, did a frightening voice catch his ear. "Is that a fact?" said a low sinister voice. Finn's orbs widened as he pivoted his head around to see none other than Hevvin in his humanoid form.

"Meep!"

With that, Finn took off once again, this time towards the university in hopes of reaching it before Hevvin reached him. He knew for a fact it was the one place the deranged animal would never bother him. But before Finn was even close to the town, he felt a strong firm grip grabbing his bag's strap and yanking him back, forcing him to collide into a firm chest.

"Aw, what's wrong? I thought we were best friends" said the crazed humanoid beast, his tone sounding obviously sarcastic yet soft and soothing, which sent shivers up the blonde's spine.

Finn's mind had gone blank as he stared into the unicorns deadly voids of pure soften rouge, which seemed to change from a hot pink to curdling blood crimson. He felt paralyzed, helpless, and wished he hadn't told Harv to go to the university without him. Though he trembled, he struggled to get freed from the beast's grasp. Hevvin shifted to wrap a toned arm around Finn's waist tightly, to the point where Finn felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"H-Hevvin! L-let go!" Finn gasped in panic as he struggled harder.

"Heheh, oh I'll let go. Right after I return a favor" he said. He then pulled out something from behind his back. A dagger with a unicorn carved handle. While still holding onto the thrashing blonde's waist to prevent him from escaping, he brought the dagger close to the teen's left ear. Hevvin then slowly moved his lip toward Finn's other ear and whispered, "An eye for an eye….and an ear for an ear." Finn whimpered and quickly shut his eyes, trying to brace himself for what was to come, not realizing his tears already slithering down his cheeks.

**Ohmai. w**

**Reviews and comments plz~**


End file.
